candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 560
| moves = | target = 20,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 74 | previous = 559 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 561 | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 20,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The liquorice swirls at the start of the board restrict the available board space. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the clearing of liquorice swirls. *30 moves may not be enough to clear 108 purple candies because one will need to collect an average of about four purple candies per move. *The order is worth 10,800 points.108 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 10,800 points Hence, an additional 9,200 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy Part 1: The Conveyor Belts *This level has quite an interesting board. The board is split into two main sections. The left section is larger, and is filled with liquorice swirls. The right section is smaller, and is filled with candies. *Connecting the two sections are two horizontal conveyor belts. The upper conveyor belt runs to the left and the lower conveyor belt runs to the right. It is important to use these conveyor belts to your advantage to try to clear as much liquorice as you can in as little moves as possible. *Start the level by making matches in the right side of the board. Whenever the conveyor belt brings liquorice from the left to the right, or vice versa, make matches that will replace the liquorice on the conveyor belt with candy. The goal is to fill the left side with as much candy as possible so that matches can be made from that area of the board. *Once you get a good amount of candies on the left side of the board, begin to make matches from the left side to eliminate the liquorice swirls. Part 2: Special Candies *Once you have enough candy on the board to play from both the left and right sections, look out for any chances to make special candies. *Continue to make matches to clear the liquorice. Matches of more than three (4, 5, L shape) are ideal, because special candies have the potential to clear huge amounts of liquorice. *Remember that the objective of the level is not to clear liquorice, but to collect purple candies. Once you clear most of the liquorice from the board, you can switch your attention to collecting purple candies. Part 3: Purple Candy Matches *Collecting purple candies is the only objective on this level. However, you have to collect a good amount of them, and with all of the other tasks you have to do (such as clearing liquorice to make the level easier) it can be easy to forget about collecting them. *From the moment you start the level, keep an eye out for any possible purple matches. **Remember that the purpose of clearing all the liquorice is so that you have more room and possibilities to make purple matches. However, purple matches should always take priority over clearing liquorice. *If you happen to get a colour bomb, hold off on using it until it can be matched with a purple candy or another special candy to bring more purple candies down. This will allow you to easily collect all of the purple candies on the board at once, and will give you a nice boost in progress on your goal. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not too useful due to the massive amount of liquorice swirls and limited board space available at the start. *The order gives 10,800 points. Hence, an additional 89,200 points for two stars and an additional 189,200 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The right side of the board largely restricts the ability to create special candies because they can only be created on the vertical columns (the rows are each only 3 spaces long). *The liquorice swirls will not only reduce available board space, they are also resistant to special candy explosions, making them even harder to clear and further reducing the number of moves to create special candies via regular matches. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. *With respect to the two and three star target scores and massive amount of liquorice swirls, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. Trivia *The board layout is similar to the first level of this episode. The differences are that this level is a candy order level but level 546 is a jelly level. Furthermore, this level has liquorice swirls on the left side of the board and do not respawn. *This level is one of the few levels that is a hard candy order level and also an episode finale. Another one is level 335. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 560 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Candy Order levels Category:Jelly Wagon levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with conveyor belts Category:Levels with conveyor belt portals Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels